Free Tiger
by HawkAngel13
Summary: Jet invites the Gaang over to the Freedom Fighters base to meet his latest discovery. Discontinued until further notice! Sorry.


**Author's Note: Hey readers. This is the prologue and the first chapter of Free Tiger. Just so we are clear, Jet did not die. He was healed by some of his Freedom Fighters. I came up with this idea a long time ago, but finally figured out some details, so I was able to post it here on Fanfiction. Please R & R. Constantly typing and writing, HawkAngel13.**

**Prologue**

"Jet, take it easy, man," Smellerbee said. "I'm fine. I'm just going for a walk. Sheesh," Jet rolled his eyes. "It's freezing cold outside, why do you want to go for a walk?" "You never know when a potential Freedom Fighter is gonna' be walking around, in need of help," Jet said. "Whatever. I doubt you'll find anyone or any_thing_ moving around in _this_ weather!" Smellerbee scoffed. Jet used the zip line to get down to the trail. He walked around for a while, and saw a crack in the cliff side nearby. He decided to explore, curious. He walked into the rock, and noticed that after a few feet, it opened up into a hallway. "Whoa. What is this place?" he asked aloud. He walked until he found a small opening, a doorway. He walked into it, and saw a pool of water. There was a hole in the roof of the room, and the light shining from it shone down on the pool of water. There was some kind of crystal in the middle of the pool. From the looks of it, Jet decided that this was some kind of Eath Nation temple.

But then, he thought about the water, that glowed eerily in the rock room. Then, he noticed some kind of drawing on the wall. It was a cat of some kind. Like. . . . a tiger. Just a tiger. Not a tigerwolf. Just a tiger. It was wierd. Then, Jet looked closer, scribbled over it lightly, was a person. A girl. It was _really_ wierd. Eventually. Jet decided he'd leave. But then, he noticed that it was sunset. The light that shone into the room, turned the pool a golden color, and beams of light began to shine lightly from the crystal in the middle. Then, the pool itself, began to rise. It rose until it was up to Jet's chest. There was a thumping noise inside the rock column. Suddenly, it began to crack. Then, it burst open. I couldn't see through all the dust, but I took out my swords, just in case. "Oh, put 'em away. I'm a fellow misfit. In case you haven't noticed," I heard a girl's voice say. Once the dust cleared, I saw her.

She had short, red-brown hair, a light colored skin. Her eyes were vibrant green, and her smile seemed sarcastic. She wore a green shirt, and flowy brown pants. Then, I noticed that she had ears. _Tiger_ ears. And a tail. A tiger tail. Her eyes sparkled, and her pupils were slitted like a cat's. She stretched, and small, sharp, curved claws slid in and out of her fingertips and toes. She looked about 15, and she looked tired. "I am _so_ hungry and tired. Oh, yeah, by the way, who are you?" she asked. "M-my name is Jet. I'm a Freedom Fighter. I fight for freedom from the-" "Fire Nation. Yeah I've heard about the Freedom Fighters. I mean, what are you doing _here_?" she asked. "I-I was just exploring. I was curious," Jet sputtered.

"I'm Tora. In case you haven't noticed, I'm part tiger. Now that we know eachother oh so well, I've gotta' get myself somethin' to eat!" Tora said. She began to walk out of the room, and shivered, "Sheesh, it's cold!" "You can come to the Freedom Fighters base. We have hot meals, and warm places to sleep. I don't think anyone would mind," Jet offered. Tora glanced at him sideways, and thought about his offer. "Hmm. I suppose. Thanks, Jet." Jet shrugged, and led the way.

Once they were at the base, it was dark outside. Jet made something hot for Tora to eat, and waited as she ate it quickly. When she was done, she licked her lips. "Thanks," she said, yawning. "Here, There's an empty hammock in this tent," Jet said. He led Tora into an empty tent, with a hammock in it. He opened a basket in the corner, and brought out a few blankets, and a pillow. "This is the best I can do for tonight. I'll make sure that you have a better place to sleep tomorrow night," Jet promised. "Nah, this is great! Thanks a lot. G'night," Tora said, taking the blankets and pillow. She put the pillow on the hammock, one blanket down, laid down, and covered herself with the other. She yawned, curled herself into a ball, and closed her eyes. Jet walked out of the tent, and into his. "Oh geez, I hope no one goes into the storage tent, and demands to know why there's a tiger-girl in it," he said.


End file.
